This invention relates generally to fluid flow control apparatus or so-called diverters, which are useful for directing the flow of fluids in fluid distribution systems. The invention also relates to such fluid distribution systems and particularly to systems incorporating meter provers.
Copending application Ser. No. 350,820 filed Apr. 13, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,033 dated Jan. 14, 1975, discloses a flow control apparatus or flow diverter which has more than two fluid passages in the body for communicating with associated piping or manifolding, together with means which can be shifted to a plurality of operating positions to control fluid flow in a particular manner. The flow control passages are so located that when a plurality of the diverters are employed in liquid flow distribution systems, such as one incorporating a meter prover, the diverters are interposed between the meter runs and the prover and discharge manifolds, and are mounted vertically. This greatly increases space requirements and dictates location of the associated manifolds in vertical spaced relationship.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,033 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,285 dated Aug. 6, 1974 disclose the use of sealing assemblies of the double cup type which have been proven to be effective in providing adequate sealing. Also as disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,285, such assemblies make possible simple means to detect leakage past the sealing assembly which employs the pressure differential induced when the assembly is moved into a cooperating cylindrical sleeve to arrest fluid flow.